No Wrapped Up Present
by ikriam
Summary: Its Christmas but John feels bad cuz wade always seems to like being lonley can john change that?   BAH I HATE SUMMARIES


No Wrapped Up Present

Stu Bennett… Strange guy or at least John Cena thought he was, Stu wasn't the man he was on camera he was different completely different, he would finish a show and head straight to the hotel even though Nexus wanted him to hang with them, Nexus weren't such bad guys behind the cameras either they were fun to spend time with.

John ripped a paper from the calendar staring at the number. "24th huh? Christmas is tomorrow" he smiled.

"Hey John" Slater called. "Hey man were throwing a Christmas party later on tonight drop by okay?"

"Thanks Heath" John took his jacket and ran out of the RAW studios and saw Wade walking near by. "Wade" he called the brit stopped walking and turned around to look at his caller. "I was wondering if… You want to go take a walk with me? I'm bored and I feel kinda lonely, the other Nexus are making decorations for some party there ganna throw and I don't feel like going back to the hotel."

Wade seemed to be deep in thought; Cena gave him a pout and hoped his puppy face trick would work. "Please" he begged. Taking pity on the older man Wade nodded and John grinned as they started walking in a random direction, they knew every inch of this city and were not afraid of getting lost. "So Wade are you going to the Nexus party tonight?"

Wade shook his head. "Parties are not fo' me"

"Oh come on Wade it Christmas a time to gather with your loved ones and it's only a ONE time in a year thing" Wade only chuckled at Johns reply and shook his head again. "You always like to be alone can I ask why?"

"No" The brit simply answered.

"Oh personal reasons?"

"You can say tha'"

John was planning on breaking Wades wall and get to truth JOHN CENA DOES NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER. "Loneliness is a scary thing nobody deserves it same as hate… That's what broke the world apart" John sighed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "Hate"

Wade lowered his head. "Hate" he said in a low voice as if he was talking to himself.

'Yes he's breaking' Cena thought. "You know when I was a kid I use to go to game store alone I use to go there walking guess who greets me every time there? Bullies they always bully me around don't laugh I know it's wired seeing that I'm a wrestler now and all but heck"

"Welcome to my world" Wade smiled sadly and John laughed.

"Why? Where you getting beat up by bullies too?"

"Bullies, Parents, street kids, teachers, I was the largest kid in my class but I was the kid who everybody liked to pick on"

"Oh must have made you really sad and felt like everyone hates you right?"

Wade nodded. "Everyone gave me strange looks the'e eyes burning with hatred, clouded by scorns… Don't know what I did to deserve them I was a kid just like any other but… That's why its usually normal for me to hear fans boo me on stage people gave me nothing but hate and when you treat someone that way soon they'll grow attached to that feeling and return that feeling to yah Hate me I hate yah too rules of life"

"What about… Love?" Wades eyes grew cold a look that scared John blocking the older man and John was unable to read Wade the brit was shielded by his emotions.

"Never felt it… I grew up alone like you see now and guess I got stuck to the feeling I don't need someone to love me because love is nothing to me" Wades face expression was growing colder by the second, John reached for Wades cheeks dreading Wade and they stopped moving now standing in the middle of the white snow.

"How much does it hurt in here?" Johns hand ran down to Barrett's chest and placed his hand where Wade's heart was. "I….It use to hurt it use to hurt so bad but I found a way to stop tha' pain"

"By forcing yourself to getting use to being lonely? Is that why you always like to be alone Wade?" Stu's heart pumped fast in his chest and John felt that. "Its okay to be scared Stu Its okay to be scared of love its okay to be scared of hate we all are"

"I….I'm not scared" Wade murmured.

"It's okay" John said again and Wade closed his eyes. "I'm NOT scared" Wade repeated the words over and over in a whisper like sound.

"Stu" John called, Wade opened his eyes and stared at shock when he saw Johns face inches away from his, his body trembled and his heart melted as Johns half opened eyes stared into his green ones his hands suddenly feeling worm when John wrapped his hands around them his face turning redder and redder every time the space between his lips and Johns disappeared slowly. "Don't be scared I'm here now" with that said Johns lips covered wades not knowing exactly what to do Wade stood frozen in his space and closed his eyes enjoying his first kiss enjoying the moment like it was his last.

John parted and smiled lightly. "I….uh" Wade was speechless this was all new to him the sudden feelings that exploded in him the feeling of Johns lips on his all this was just unbelievable to him.

"Let me show you how good love can be I'll help you open a new page and start over no more hate no loneliness no sadness and sorrow do you want that?" Wade nodded slowly and John smiled. "Then now I'm your first lover" John glued his forehead with wades. "Marry Christmas Stu"

"Marry Christmas John"

"Come on lets go back to the hotel the others probably are waiting for me I told them I would go to there party" John held Wades hand in his as they started walking back to the hotel. "John I think I'll come along" John smiled. "Glad you will Wade"

They both felt that they just received the best Christmas present something you can't wrap up and decorate… Love.


End file.
